


At First Sight and then Last

by tiffthom



Series: The Priestess and the Demon [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: Loving him doesn't hurt.





	At First Sight and then Last

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt from Tumblr: “Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you.” I’m kinda feeling it! I hope you do too. NSFW, I guess.

Love, the first time, was sudden, distracting, and she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, all alone, every night before bed.

Love, the first time, took her life and yet, she breathes Sesshōmaru in and her senses unravel like flower petals.

Love, this time, is an addiction.

When he’s away, Kikyō longs for him in the way the moon sometimes must be transcended by the sun, but she hasn’t dulled. If anything, she’s stronger because Sesshōmaru is painfully realistic.

_“You’re my match. It’s as simple as that,” he’d told her._

There were no flowery follow-ups to the declaration, no scarlet blush on his cheeks, and he didn’t fumble when he said it. He was honest, and she felt wanted rather than worshipped, desired rather than possessed. She deduced it was a healthy addiction, but an addiction nevertheless.

Sometimes  _she_  leaves because despite the iron foundation she feels underfoot when she’s with him, pride isn’t easily discarded. She visits Kaede, heals villages, trains Rin all over the countryside. She breaks herself from the ravenous and convincing devil on her left shoulder that wants to be with him.

When she returns, he embraces her tenderly, sometimes dangerously – a claw down the side of her neck or a fang grazing her calf, and then they are both in perfect harmony when their bodies connect. He doesn’t stop until she’s beside herself and breathless because her pride offends him. It’s her silly, human woman way of shielding herself and holding him in similar regard to her former lovers, and Sesshōmaru, for all intents and purposes, will be damned if he’s compared to anyone.

“Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you.”

The admission comes when she’s vulnerable beneath starglow and shadow on an autumn evening. Sesshōmaru scoffs despite feeling the same way, obstinately refusing verbal confirmation, and Kikyō smiles thinking to hell with it.

She kisses him as deep as his love goes under the veil of midnight when she’s writhing and grabbing and biting his name into the plushness of their pillows.

Love, this time, is everything except what it was the first time.


End file.
